The KuraNeon Collection
by tlwpuppypal
Summary: Just as the name suggests! A collection of one-shots dedicated to the growing relationship between Kurapika and Neon! The story is promised to a friend whom inspired me, and based on the awesome RP skills she possesses, for without them these stories would not exist! Enjoy the ever growing romance. Rating may change later with added content
1. Ch 1 So Soft

**So Soft…**

One the way back from one of her many shopping trips, Neon Nostrade sits in her usual seat, surrounded by many stuffed animals and plushies. Though sixteen, she still retained many child-like tendencies, and so collecting the toys was a must. While cuddling a yellow duckling plush, her blue eyes remain fixated upon it, the color reminding her of a certain blonde body guard following along in a separate car behind hers. It wasn't so much that she had feelings for the boy. Actually, it was not that way at all. It was just that, for a boy, his hair looked so…well, so soft. She wanted to touch it. And with her mind made up, she waited with a new determination for them to arrive back at the mansion just so she could.

When they do arrive, Neon basically forces all of her guards to carry her shopping bags up to her room, with her happily following along. It was when they all arrived she moved forward with her plans. Immediately spotting the blonde guard, she skips over to him, completely ignoring the others. "Kurapika!"

The boy straightened up, having set down his load of bags, and turned to face the fortune teller. "Neon-sama. Was there something you needed?"

Pouting, the spoiled teen placed her hands on her hips. "Kurapikaaaa stop being so formal! Relax for once!"

"Neon-sama, I was charged with your safety. That is my priority, thus I cannot relax right now."

"But you are also supposed to make sure I stay happy, and if you don't, I'm gonna tell daddy on you!"

Sighing, Kurapika shook his head. How childish… He slightly bows, only to move around her. "I'm sorry, Neon-sama. But I have a few things to do."

Huffing, Neon grabs hold of his arm, preventing him from going any further. "But Kurapikaaaaa! I want you to stay! Don't make me call daddy!"

Though the boy retained his composure, Kurapika was getting quite annoyed with her antics. Releasing another sigh, he figured he might as well, or else she'll just throw her usual tantrum. "Alright Neon-sama… but only for a little bit."

"Yay! Okay okay, come over here!" Not really giving him a choice, Neon drags Kurapika over to her bed, where she sits on the mattress. "I want to do your hair, so sit here!" Patting the spot beside her, she looks up at him expectantly.

Rather reluctant, he remains standing. "Neon-sama…I don't think this is appropriate."

Rolling her eyes, she only pats the bed again. "Come ooooon, just sit down! Don't forget you have to entertain me too, so there!"

Not really left with a choice, Kurapika resigns, taking a sat next to the girl. As soon as he sat down, Neon was placing her hands on his shoulders, turning him so his back was facing her. Yet the entire time, her gaze was locked on his hair, the blonde locks only tempting her to touch. So curious about how soft it might be, her fingers slipped into his hair, playing with the strands. Childish wonderment crossed her features, as she became fixated on the textures playing across her fingertips. "Kurapika, your hair is sooooo soft!" she squeals, her fingers continuing to thread through his golden tresses.

Oddly embarrassed by it, Kurapika remained quiet, simply letting his boss (or rather practically his boss) play with his hair. Though, no one ever really had done this to him before. But he was beginning to find that he rather liked the feeling, so soothing…

"Ah- Hey Kurapika, can I braid your hair?"

Without awaiting approval, her fingers begin to thread through his blonde locks, separating them into small bunches. It did take him a moment to register the question, and when he did it was too late to stop her.

"Neon-sama, I really don't think-"

"Oh please Kurapika, lighten up a little! I'm just trying to pretty up your hair!"

Stunned into silence, he simply sighs, slumping slightly. He couldn't really stop her if he wanted to, not when she would just throw a tantrum. But little did he know that 'prettying up his hair' included braiding in little colorful flowers. All he felt was the constant shift and pull of his hair, signaling the movements of her fingers as they twined the blonde strands around each other.

While she worked, Neon hummed to herself, whimsical nonsensical melodies that simply fit her current happy mood. But after a few minutes her humming stopped, her slender fingers withdrawing from his hair. "There! Now turn around so I can see!"

Not really comfortable with having his hair messed with, Kurapika turns to face her, his gaze averted down in embarrassment.

"Kurapika you're so cute!" Neon squeals, clapping her hands in excitement. If she were truly paying attention, she would have caught the faint tint of pink blooming on his cheeks.

"Ah…Thank you…I suppose…"

Grabbing the end of a braid close to his face, he pulls the length of it out so he could see it, an almost grimace on his face. He then caught sight of the flowers twined into it, and his composure slipped for but a moment.

"N-Neon-sama…!"

"Isn't it cute? You look so adorable!"

She giggled, finding the slightly flustered state of her head bodyguard rather charming.

"Maybe next time I'll use ribbons!"

"Ribbons…? Wait, there's a next time?! Neon-sama…!"


	2. Ch 2 Story Time

**Story Time**

It was getting late at the Nostrade mansion, with Kurapika and his fellow guards making their final rounds of the property before swapping shifts with the guards of the night watch. Making his way inside, the blonde guard heads to his charge's room, deciding on one final check. When he arrives, he notes the light protruding from beneath the door and sighs. She was supposed to be asleep…

Knocking on the door, he could hear a faint "come in!" and so enters the room. Walking over to the rather large bed covered with a few stuffed toys, he bows slightly to the occupant, his charge Neon.

"Kurapika!"

"Neon-sama, it is way past curfew for you. Why are you not asleep?"

With a huff, and her lip jutted out in a childish pout, Neon turned her head away.

"I'm not sleepy!"

"But Neon-sama, you really should be getting some rest."

"But Kurapikaaaaa…! I'm not tireeeeed!"

With that, she threw one of her stuffed animals at his head. Having not payed particular attention, it smacked him in the face. Though keeping a calm exterior, he was getting rather annoyed, and thus picked up the toy only to toss it back to her. "Eep!" Came the squeaky reply, as she didn't expect him to throw her toy right at her, let alone her own face. Glaring at him, she throws yet another toy, only for him to catch it.

"Neon-sama, if you keep throwing these at me, I will confiscate them."

"You can't do that! They are MINE! I bought them!"

As usual, she had to argue with him. She was technically his boss, so she felt she didn't have to listen to him. He on the other hand, was trying to look after her, thus acting more like a babysitter than a bodyguard. With another quiet sigh, he glances over to a bookshelf tucked into a corner of her bedroom. Wordlessly giving back the toy, only to get smacked in the back of the head with it, he makes his way toward the shelf, having to walk around many other plushes and furniture scattered around the room.

"Kurapika, what are you doing?"

In one of her many changes of mood, as if completely forgetting to be mad at him, Neon watches the blonde move about her room, her curiosity piqued.

"You'll see, Neon-sama."

"But I want to know right now..!" She whines. Though a young adult, she really could be such a spoiled brat, and it amazed him how childish she could be.

"Just be patient, Neon-sama…I can promise you'll like it." Hopefully…

With a resigned huff, and arms folded over her chest, she gives in. "Fiiiiiine….but hurry up!"

Shaking his head, he focuses on his task, eyes scanning over the many titles laid out before him. Selecting one, he pulls the book from the shelf, and carries it over to her bed, only for him to sit upon the edge of the mattress.

As soon as her blue eyes saw the bright colors of the book cover, she wriggled in excitement.

"Are you going to read me a story?! Ooooh I can't wait!"

Without wasting another moment, Neon was snuggling under the blankets, curling up on her side facing him, head laying comfortably on her pillow. "Ok, I'm ready! Read it to me now!"

Though he may have a dull expression most of the time, her cute behavior had his lips twitching into a slight smile, though he was chuckling on the inside.

"Very well then, Neon-sama…"

Opening the fairytale, he flipped to the first page and began to read aloud for her.

"Once upon a time…"

For once, Neon was paying acute attention to him, fascinated by the story much like a small child would. From time to time she interrupted him, making him stop and demanding to be shown the pictures illustrated that accompanied the story, otherwise she wouldn't let him continue. But as time wore on, and he progressed further into the story, she interrupted less often.

It wasn't until he reached the ending that he noticed it was rather silent, and had been for awhile. Looking up from the book, he was rather surprised to see that the reason Neon hadn't said anything was because she had fallen asleep.

With a soft, small smile, Kurapika closed the book, finishing the story with a quiet whisper.

"And they lived happily ever after…"

Though before getting up to leave, he reached out a hand. It seemed that when she did fall asleep, face partially nuzzled into the soft pillow, some of her hair had fallen into her face. Careful not to wake his charge, he gently brushed the tips of his fingers against the skin of her forehead, sweeping the long strands of her bangs out of her face and tucking them behind her ear.

"Goodnight…Neon-sama…" He leaned in to whisper, before standing and quietly exiting the room. Before completely leaving he set the book on her dresser, and paused in the doorway, watching her sleep for a long moment. Seeing her in such a calm, relaxed state…it was definitely new to him, but he rather liked seeing the cute side of her. With a flick of a switch, the light was turned off, and he closed the door behind him.

"Sweet dreams, Neon-sama…"


	3. Ch 3 Tag the Boredom Away

**Tag the Boredom Away**

"I'm so bored…!"

The childish, whiney voice belongs to none other than a sixteen year old fortune teller by the name of Neon Nostrade. As much as she wanted to go out, a certain blonde bodyguard would not allow it. And usually when that happened, she would usually sneak out, but that certain guard was keeping an extra sharp eye on her as she had done that very thing and snuck out a couple days prior. Needless to say she got an earful when she was caught sneaking back in.

Even if it was not Kurapika himself keeping tabs on her, he did make sure that she had at least one guard nearby at all times, not risking her sneaking off again. Of course, she ratted him off to her father over the phone, whining and complaining on how unfair and mean he was. Which of course, usually resulted in Mr. Nostrade calling him, but after talking to the man rationally he was let off the hook, explaining it was for her safety, which was the reason he was hired.

Slumping in her chair, Neon gazed around her bedroom, wracking her brain for something to do. That's when she got a great idea.

"KURAPIKAAAAA!"

Her summons rang throughout the mansion, it was so loud. It only caused the particular Kurta to wince. Sighing, he set down the papers he had been going through, reports on possible leads for scarlet eyes, and left the small room he used for his research.

"Kurapikaaaaa, hurry up and come here!"

Not bothering to respond, he let her continue to call and yell for him as he took his time getting to her room. Opening the door, he was caught up in one final "KURAPIKA!" as she had yet to notice him, her arms flailing childishly as she was getting close to one of her tantrums. Once the ringing in his ears from the screech stopped, he squared his shoulders and bowed.

"You called, Neon-sama?"

"It's about time, Kurapika! I've been calling you for _HOURS_!"

A sweat drop formed on his temple, amazed at how overdramatic she could be.

"I apologize, I was rather busy. What is it you've summoned me for?"

At the reminder of her summons, a bright smile took over her features as her bratty annoyance melted away.

"That's right! I want you to take me outside!"

"Outside…? Neon-sama, you are free to do that without me…"

"Nooooooo I want you to escort me out! Come on, Kurapika just do it!"

Contemplating her request, he stares blankly for a moment, only for him to sigh inwardly with his eyes closed.

"Alright, Neon-sama…come along."

"Yay!"

Hopping out of her chair, she skips past the blonde, reaching out and grabbing the fabric of his sleeve to drag him along behind her. Slightly thrown off balance by the sudden tug on his arm, Kurapika stumbles for a bit before righting himself, his sleeve still in her clutches. Forced into being dragged, he simply followed the energetic girl outside the confinements of the mansion and into the rather large yard behind it.

"Ok! Kurapika I want you to play with me!"

"Ah…"

That was what she wanted from him? Pressing his fingertips against his temple, he sighs. "Neon-sama, I can't right now…I have a lot of work to do."

"Aww come on! Why don't you try to relax and have fun for once? You're always so dull and boring!"

"Why not ask one of the others..?"

"No way! I want you to play with me!"

Using one of the oldest tricks in the book, she widens her eyes and juts out her lower lip, pulling a puppy dog face on him. Caught off guard yet again, he couldn't help but look away from the cuteness she radiated. "A-alright…"

Hissing out a yes, she squeals, tackling him with a quick hug. "This is going to be so much fun! How about tag? Maybe hide-and-go-seek!"

Confused, the blonde boy raises a brow, glancing at her. "Um, Neon-sama…I'm not really sure what those are…"

"What? Kurapika you don't know how to play tag? No wonder you're so boring!"

Ignoring the unintentional insult, he takes a deep breath to keep cool. "In that case, maybe it would be better to play with someone else…"

"Nuh-uh! I'll just tell you how to play! It's super easy."

Still unable to worm his way out of playing with her, he accepts the offer with no other choice. "Well then…How does one play?"

"Not one, but two! Seriously Kurapika, why else do you think I wanted you to play with me?"

"My mistake, Neon-sama. Please continue."

"So, basically we just chase each other!"

"…That's it?"

"That's it!"

"Then why is it called tag…"

"Oh yeah! You have to tag the other like this!" To demonstrate, she reaches out a hand and taps his arm. "See? Super easy right?"

"Um, sure…"

"Okay, ready? You can be it first!" She giggles, waiting for him to acknowledge he understood everything.

Raising his left hand, he looks at it, then glances at her. The corners of his mouth twitching up into a smirk, he taps her shoulder before backing away, a small glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Alright Neon-sama…But I do believe that by the rules, you are now it."

Dumbfounded, she stares at him with wide eyes. She had never expected to see such a playful side from her head guard. "Hey, wait! Kurapikaaaaa that's so unfair! Get back here!"

His smirk forming into a small grin, he shakes his head, turning away and running, only for Neon to run after him. "Kurapika…!"

"Sorry Neon-sama, but that's the rules. You'll have to catch me!"

"Oh, you are soooooo going to get it!"

Needless to say, Neon ended up laughing as the two continued their game of tag, with Kurapika finally opening up a little and having some fun.

END

Epilogue:

"Hey, Kurapika! That was a lot of fun!"

Hating to admit it, he nods in agreement. "Surprisingly…"

"Oh I know! Next time it'll be hide-and-go-seek!"

"There's more…?"

"Of course, silly! It would get boring if it was only tag!" She giggles lightly.

"Oh dear…"


	4. Ch 4 Now You've Done It

**Now You've Done It**

Once again, Kurapika finds himself in a certain spoiled brat's room. The one who seems to be always looking for his company, if only to have him do something embarrassing or to entertain her. And yet again he is perched on the edge of her mattress, with her behind him. Of course, her fingers with threading through his blonde locks. Again.

Though honestly he didn't mind that. The motions of her fingers was rather soothing, especially since he never really got the chance to experience such affectionate gestures as a child. But the familiar tugs she gave had him thinking she was doing more to it than just playing with it. In fact, it was as if she were making all those braids again…

"Aaaaaand I'm done! What do you think Kurapika?"

"Eh..? What do you mean by 'done' Neon-sama…?" He already had his suspicions, but if it was those flowers again…

"Here, take this and look!" Shoving a girly hand-held mirror into his hands, the self-centered girl clapped her hands in glee. Her eyes shown with excitement and anticipation as Kurapika slowly grasped the mirror's handle, and brought the object up so he could see what she had done. For a long, silent moment, he stared at his reflection, eyes wide as he took in his appearance. "N-Neon-sama-"

"Isn't it just adorable? You look soooo cute! You look like a cute girl with all the ribbons!"

He didn't' mind her playing with his hair. Oh no. But braiding without asking? Especially with the ribbons twined in each one? Not only was he annoyed, but he found it quite embarrassing. What pushed him over the edge, however, was that last comment. He was insulted.

Head snapping up, his composure was broken as he glared at Neon, not amused in the least. "Neon-sama, that's enough! I've had it with your ignorance! Your father may allow you to do as you please, but I'm not him. You can't just do this to someone without their say so, especially with insulting them. No more. Next time, ask someone else to be your plaything."

Puffing out a sigh, he stands, pulling out the ribbons from his hair and letting the braids undo themselves naturally.

"But…Kurapika…"

Neon attempted to reach out a hand to stop him, only to retract it when he glares at her over his shoulder a second time. "Not this time, Neon-sama."

She was rather taken aback by the whole thing. All she was doing was making his hair more pretty, and to her she was complimenting him. But never did she think he would snap at her for it, and because he did her hands fall limply into her lap, gaze averted to the ground.

Kurapika had had enough, and was making his way to the door when he heard her soft "Kurapika…"

It was enough to make him stop, and turn back to face her. On the inside, he felt a twinge of guilt when catching her expression. Instead of her cheery, or angry pouting face, it was more…crestfallen. Her eyes seemed to waiver, as if tears remained unshed, and her posture was slightly slumped instead of the usual upright posture a girl of her stature learned growing up. "Kurapika wait…please?"

His determination to just leave the room was wavering at her plea, for rarely did she ever ask him anything, especially with a 'please'. It didn't help that he's never seen her with such a sad expression, and it only furthered the guilty feeling in his chest. Standing there, contemplating his options, he chose right off to give in when he heard the soft whisper of her voice, with words he never thought he'd hear. "I'm sorry…"

Instead of leaving, he turned back around and immediately returned to her side. "Neon-sama…" Her expression brightened, and her lips curled into a warm smile, though not nearly as brilliant as her usual smile. Seeing it made him feel worse, and he bowed to her. "Neon-sama, I apologize…I never should have snapped at you…But you'll have to learn that you just can't do as you please with those around you…" More than likely she won't, and she'll continue to have people entertain her on a whim, but he hoped that she might be slightly considerate in the future..

Nodding her head, though not really listening, she reaches out, fingertips just barely tousling the strands of a braid that still remained slightly intact. "Whatever you say, Kurapika."

Taking note of the twined hairs, an idea comes to mind, and he returns to sitting beside her.

"Neon-sama, how about a compromise…? I don't usually prefer having my hair done up, but maybe every so often, you can put a braid in..? I'll even wear it the rest of the day if it'll make you feel better."

Though she pouted at the fact he didn't want her to really do his hair, occasionally trying to get a word in edge-wise on how unfair he was being, she did accept the offer, perking up immediately.

"Really?! Then hold still Kurapika!"

Her usual bright smile back in place, her fingers went back through his hair, redoing the one braid near his bangs that had remained after he unwound all the others, and finished it by tying a red ribbon at the end.

"There! All finished! And no taking it out, you hear me?"

With one small, soft smile, he nods. "Yes, Neon-sama…"

It was then that a look of shock took over her features, as she stared at the blonde with wide eyes.

"You…Kurapika you're smiling! And I didn't have to force you!"

Letting loose a soft chuckle, he tries to muffle it by covering his mouth with a hand. "Though I don't show it, I can smile Neon-sama."

Blinking in surprise, her smile only widened at the sight. "Well smile more often! You look rather cute when you do!"

"We'll see Neon-sama…"

"We sure will! I'll personally make you smile!"

Shaking his head, his expression returns to the dull look everyone has come to expect from him, and gets to his feet. "Now, I do have to return to my duties. I am responsible for your safety, after all. Please excuse me." With a formal bow, he takes his leave, but a ghost of a smile still remained on his face, much like the bright smile remained on hers as Neon watched him leave, braid still in his hair. What entertained her the most was that when she saw him at dinner with the rest, he still had the braid, just as he promised. Who knows? Maybe she can get him to do other things too without complaining.


	5. Ch 5 The Horrors of Shopping

**The Horrors of Shopping**

It was rather surprising. After all this time, Kurapika still was closed off to all the others. Well everyone except one particular stubborn girl. It may have taken awhile, but she had eventually broken down at least one of his many barriers, as he found he was slowly getting more comfortable around the spoiled fortune teller. Though it didn't seem like it, Neon had definitely been working on making him relax more, to loosen up, and it eventually began to bear fruit.

At the current moment, they were on their way to the mall, with Neon having convinced the blonde bodyguard to let her go. At first, she didn't want the entire escort, and he refused to let her go out without one. But at some point they settled with a compromise: She would be allowed to go out as long as she picked at least one of her guards to be with her at all times, with the rest setting up a perimeter to watch from a distance. Otherwise, he would choose, and all of them would accompany the Nostrade heir. However, before he could change his mind, the young Nostrade agreed to his terms, as long as she had the option of switching the guards if she ever got bored. With the terms settled, it ended up being Kurapika she had chosen to escort her.

So, with the two of them in the back seat of the car, they arrive at the mall, where he steps out first and helps Neon out. Together they enter, or rather Neon immediately heads inside and Kurapika follows, and the first thing she did was close in on a shop, with her guard close behind. As they progress through the store, with Neon going through racks upon racks of clothing, Kurapika ended up with an ever-growing pile of clothes stacked in his arms.

"Kurapika! Look at this!"

"Kurapika, do you think this would look good on me?"

"Oooooh, what about this one? It's cute, right?! Or maybe this one?"

With every article of clothing, ranging from a cocktail dresses to elegant gowns, from casual to formal wear, Neon always held up the article to her body, and asked Kurapika for input.

"What is it Neon-sama?"

"Ah…Of course. It would look great on you."

"Um, sure…It's cute. But I think the other one is better…"

Most of the time, she took to his praise and threw the garment on him somewhere, though there were the occasional few that she gathered anyway even if his opinion on them were that it didn't suit her. Those usually ended up thrown at his head.

The irony is, every one of her guards dreaded the idea of shopping with Neon, complaining about the sheer amount of clothing she bought with each session. Even Kurapika had managed to weasel his way out of accompanying her on occasion simply to avoid the fate of carrying all her things. And yet as of late, with his newfound comfort around the girl, he simply put up with it.

That didn't stop his arms from growing tired, having to hold the weight of her purchases though. It only grew worse as they stopped by the changing rooms, and Neon would only take in one article of clothing at a time.

One by one, she would come out a display each purchase, again asking for an opinion for each one.

"What do you think, Kurapika? Isn't it great?"

"Come on, Kurapika admit it! This is gorgeous on me!"

"I looooove this one, don't you Kurapika?"

Of course, every single time, he gave her an opinion, even though he was way out of his element.

"Of course, Neon-sama."

"I, um… I mean…Neon-sama it's a bit-"

"Ah, I guess so."

And just as she finished trying on her clothes, and he thought it was the end of it, she hooks an arm around his full one and drags him back through the store.

"We're not done yet! I was thinking about getting you something!"

Groaning inwardly, he says nothing, only letting his charge drag him around without complaint. He didn't have it in him, not when she seemed so genuinely happy about it. Thinking about it, it rather shocked him she would even consider getting him something. And yet…He had a feeling it would only be something that was entertaining to her.

His suspicions were confirmed when she started picking out dresses, holding them up to his frame to decide which would fit better.

"Okay Kurapika, pink or blue?"

"Ah, Neon-sama…You don't have to get me anything, really."

"But I want to! Now answer the question!"

Closing his eyes for a moment to calm down, he took a deep breath and reopened them. Left with no choice, he picked the color that hopefully would embarrass him the least. "Blue, Neon-sama…"

Her lip out in a pout, she held up both rather shiny dresses, only to put the pink one back on the rack. "Fiiiiine….though I thought the pink one would have been cuter!"

Sighing, the head guard simply agreed with her, having the dress thrown on top of everything else and following the ever excited teen to the register. Paying for the mass purchases, Kurapika is forced to carry all of the shopping bags, though still doesn't mind. Sure, he was going to be humiliated later, but the fact of the matter was that she did somewhat keep him in mind, and instead of getting everything for herself, she did buy one thing for him. That was one huge step for someone as self-centered as Neon.

However, it wasn't until they were back in the car and on the way back to the Nostrade mansion that he learned just how bad she had it in for him.

"By the way Kurapika, when we get back I want you to try on that dress!"

"E-eh..? Wait, Neon-sama, I'm sure it fits just fine-"

"Now now Kurapika! We have to make absolutely sure it fits!"

"But Neon-sama-"

"Oh stop that! Be grateful I didn't make you change while in the store! Besides, I think you'll look adorable since you already look so girly!"

That shut him up, and had him grumbling to himself while looking out the window.

"Oh! And Kurapika?"

With a short "Hm?" in response to her question, he was suddenly tackle hugged by the fortune teller. "Thanks for shopping with me! I can't wait to dress you up!" She began to giggle, and it would have become pure laughter if she had known just how much that statement had him flustered.


	6. Ch 6 How it Came to Be

**How it Came to Be**

He wasn't sure how this came to happen. Here he was, carrying Neon on his back on the way home from one of her crazy shopping trips. But it wasn't the shopping trip that had an unclear start. It was the fact he was giving her a piggyback ride. Maybe it started from that day last week…

 ***FLASHBACK***

Kurapika was just on his way out to follow a lead on his clan's stolen scarlet eyes when a certain fortune teller called out to him.

"Kurapika! Where are you going?"

Turning to face her, he delivers a slight bow. "Ah, Neon-sama. I thought you were up in your room?"

"I was, but I got bored and came down here to see if you'll play with me!"

"I'm sorry, Neon-sama. But I have urgent business to attend to."

"Not this again! It's always about business with you! Drop it for once and play with me."

"I'm afraid I can't. I must be going now, maybe someone else will play with you."

Turning back around, he started to head out when a hand gripping his sleeve prevented him from going anywhere. "Neon-sama, please. I really must be going."

"Nuh-uh! Stay here and keep me company!"

Sighing, he gently pried her delicate hand off of his sleeve and started off again, only for her to grip it yet again.

"Neon-sama, I really don't have the time for this-"

"But I don't want you to leave!"

"I'm sorry, but I must be going!" Prying her hand off for the second time, he shook his head and walks off, only for a slender pair of arms to wrap around his neck.

"You aren't leaving and that's final!"

Sighing, he continued to walk anyway, dragging her behind him. But it was soon to be discovered that it was more difficult than he imagined, for she used her heels to slow them down, effectively causing his upper body to be thrown backwards, off balance. Having to stop for the fourth time, Kurapika simple crouched down and hooked his arms around her legs, scooping her off of her feet and onto his back.

Squealing in surprise, Neon's arms tightened around his neck. "K-Kurapika?!"

"It can't be helped…I can't leave when you're this clingy…" Hoisting her up more comfortably on his back, he peeks over his shoulder at her. "My trip can wait for a little while…"

 ***END FLASHBACK***

Ever since he returned from his trip a couple days later, Neon had formed a tendency of wrapping her arms around his neck, either invited or of her own whim, and ended up being carried upon his back. That brings them to their current situation…

"Hey, Kurapika are you even listening?!" Removing her arms from around his neck, she taps the top of his head.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he looks over his shoulder at her. "Sorry, what were you saying Neon-sama?"

Pouting in anger, she huffs in his ear, placing her hands on his shoulders. "I didn't think you would space out, Kurapika! I was just saying how adorable you'll look with the new tiara I got you!"

With a quiet sigh, and roll of his eyes, he faced forward again, ignoring her comments. He was rather used to her comments on his looks, and how she thought he was girly, but there were times like now it would bother him.

"Ooooh! And I bet it would go nicely with that dress! That's it, Kurapika when we get home I want you to dress up for me! You'll be such a beautiful girl!"

With a small tick mark forming on his temple in annoyance, he yet again ignores her, rather insulted. As a form of payback, he stopped in his tracks, loosening his hold as if to drop her.

Feeling his hold loosen, and her body drop down slightly, Neon shrieked, squeezing her eyes shut as her arms are thrown tightly around his neck again.

Satisfied he gave her a bit of a scare, not really planning on dropping her, he readjusted his hold on her, shifting her back up on his back. Turning his head to peek over his shoulder at his charge, there's a hint of a smirk on his face. "You alright, Neon-sama?"

Getting over her scare, she slowly opened her eyes, meeting his amused gaze. "I...Kurapika you jerk!" She took a swat to his head, only for him to chuckle quietly at her expense. Seeing him actually laughing, her eyes widen, only for her to begin giggling. "Kurapika, I didn't know you had such a playful side! You should be like this more!"

"Now you know, Neon-sama. Though It won't be often. I have a job to do, and that is protecting you. I do have to remain professional…"

"Why can't you be both?"

"I'm afraid with this particular job, I must remain professional or I won't be taken seriously. Besides, when it comes to your safety, I can't be too lax."

Resting her chin on his shoulder, she pouted slightly. "But it's nice, seeing you relax like this…"

Considering her words, he faces forward again, focusing on getting her home. "I'll think about it, Neon-sama…"


	7. Ch 7 The Melody of the Heart

**The Melody of the Heart**

It was a typical, average day at the Nostrade Mansion. Or so it seemed to Melody. She did her best to keep tabs on everyone, and keep watch over the property in order to do her part in protecting the Nostrade heir. And though she, like her blonde superior, was using her connections of the Nostrade family's resources to find the music she seeks, Melody still did what she could with the heiress' safety.

However, something was nagging at her mind. Kurapika was different, yet she wasn't sure why. Of course, during times of rage she could easily pick up on its song, but this development was something different, and more difficult to discern. Not only that, but he was acting different too, though he himself seemed unaware of it. Many times has Melody seen it, but dismissed it for it was none of her business. That didn't stop her curiosity… She did have her suspicions of course, but nothing was set in stone until they were proven.

The first sign that caught her attention happens anytime she stood guard outside Neon's room. Though a guard was always posted, Kurapika would still come by, checking up on the young Nostrade before heading off to do whatever business he had to tend to. Lately, as he approached the room, she could hear a slight change in the melody of his heart. Instead of the calm, steady rhythm, it's as if the tempo changed, the melody slightly faster and more erratic. Once she sensed the change, her gaze flicked up to the blonde's face, studying for any physical changes that might accompany the strange shift in his heartbeat. The only thing Melody could catch a glimpse of was…anxiety? Just why did he feel such a thing? Or could she have imagined it? For even if she noted the small change, it seemed he was unaffected, the usual stoic, composed expression on his face. It only caused her to doubt he was anxious at all, and so she let it slide.

There were even times, while working together with Kurapika, that Melody sensed the change in his heart. It was as if his heart skipped a beat at the mere mention of Neon-sama's name. Any other time it happened without the girl's presence, Melody would notice that he was rather out of it, staring into space as if his mind was in some faraway place. Could it be he was thinking about the fortune teller…?

The second notable sign became clear more recently. Usually, Kurapika was well guarded and observant, completely mature and composed. And yet, when Neon-sama was around, his attention seemed to slip, gaze averting to the heiress from time to time, as if he were distracted. More and more, it was clear something between the two changed, for the both of them shared the same shift in their hearts' melodies when around each other. Not only that, but the Kurta tended to relax his guard when she was near, seemingly more comfortable and…open, with her in the vicinity.

To Melody, it was as if the head guard was…but it couldn't be. It wasn't exactly forbidden, but it would be inappropriate for certain.

Still, more changes became obvious over time that only led to confirming her suspicions. More frequently, Kurapika has been spending time with Neon-sama, noted by both Melody and the remaining guards, though the others simply dismissed it as nothing. She, on the other hand, had everything figured out; why they spent so much time together, why Kurapika was more emotional, and why he was always doing things for her.

It was rather obvious to Melody, and yet it still seemed that the blonde boy had no idea. He was simply acting upon what he felt, but it looked to Melody that he didn't know what it was he felt.

He was in love, and had no clue of those feelings whatsoever.

Well, Melody wasn't going to be the one to break it to him. Not at all. In fact, she simply is going to let things play out, for it was none of her business. If they didn't even know, who was she to know and get in the way?


	8. Ch 8 About Time

**About Time**

It had been quite some time since the blonde Kurta had been hired as a guard for the Nostrade family, or more specifically the young heiress Neon. And after the time spent with him, Neon had found she rather liked his company. Any chance she had she called for Kurapika, even over something small, just to have him in company. The more time spent with the head guard had Neon trying more and more to break down the barriers he had surrounded himself with, and she could say with pride, not that she really would, that she had been rather successful. Instead of him brushing her off and being business like, he had grown fonder of the fortune teller, more open and expressive while around her.

As for Kurapika, he too found he liked the company of his charge. From time to time, when he thought no one was paying attention, he would pass by her room and peek in on her, making sure everything was alright. Or he always made sure to follow her, even if she decided on a different guard to escort her, just to be close by if something were to happen (or that was his justification anyway). If he were to be honest, he didn't know why he felt he should be near the young Nostrade at all times.

It took one, bold action on Neon's part for Kurapika to even begin to realize what it was that drew him to her so.

One particular gloomy day, with the heavens pouring rain upon the grounds, Neon had summoned her favorite bodyguard to her room in hopes of curing her boredom. And for his company. As usual, the blonde arrived promptly, bowing slightly as he normally did when greeting the fortune teller.

"Neon-sama, you called?"

"Yes! Kurapika play with me! It's so boring here when the weather is like this."

Even if he had grown comfortable with the girl, and was more willing to submit to her whims, he still had some duties to take care of, especially since one included information on a pair of Kurta eyes. "Neon-sama, can it wait? I was actually rather busy-"

"Noooooo…! Kurapika I want to play right now!"

"But, Neon-"

"Stop right there!" Pouting in mock anger, Neon placed her hands on her hips. "Kurapika, I told you! Stop being so formal! You'd think after all this time you'd drop the 'sama'."

"I apologize… However, I cannot. It could be seen as disrespectful."

"To who? It's just us right now."

"Ah- Well-"

She sighed, cutting him off for the second time. "Well whatever, but hurry up and pick a game to play!"

Blinking in surprise at the sudden change, his lips curled into a slight frown. "Um, Neon-sama…I don't know many games, and I would think tag too dangerous to be played indoors…"

Puffing her cheeks out in a childish huff, Neon strode around the room, tapping a finger against her chin as she thought of what they could do. When an idea popped into mind, her eyes lit up in excitement. "Oh, I know!"

Rushing over to the poor, unsuspecting boy, she practically threw her arms around him in a tackle hug, throwing him completely off balance. Stumbling back, his calves hit the edge of her bed, sending him sprawling back on the mattress with her atop him. "N-Neon-sama..!" He could feel his heart rate rising, both from the unexpected action and the fact she was so close to him..

Giggling, she propped herself up on her hands, leaning over her head guard.

"Why not play dress up?! I have a ton of clothes for the both of us to wear! I bet the dresses would look really cute on you!" She squealed, her thoughts already on which ones to pick out and force him to try on.

"Ah, wait…Neon-sama…! I really do have some things to do-"

"Whaaaaat?! Just what do you have to do that stops you from playing with me? Don't forget you were hired to protect me aaaaaaand make sure I stay entertained!"

Because she was unaware of his true reasons, he was not about to tell her that he was on a hunt for his brethren's eyes. Caught up in silence, his gaze averted away from her expectant one. And since Kurapika was never so unnaturally quiet, Neon's expression slightly fell, wondering what it was that turned him away from her.

It bothered her, actually. The fact that he was trying to get away, and wouldn't talk to her about himself. Here she was nearly begging for his attention, always grabbing his sleeve or touching him in some way to get him to look at her, only for him to still retain some distance. Was he too stupid and dense to notice the affection she held for him?

"Kurapika, why won't you play with me like before?"

"I'm sorry Neon-sama… But I told you, I have some things to take care of. Why not ask one of the others to play with you?"

"Stupiiid, I don't want to play with anyone else! I want it to be you!"

"But why…? I'm sure someone else would-"

Having had enough of his refusal, she decided it was high time for him to learn the exact reason why it had to be him, even if she didn't fully comprehend the feelings she held for him. For the third time she cut him off, but not in her usual childish way of talking over him. Instead, she leaned in close, pressing a soft, shy kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Stunned into utter shock, Kurapika froze, any words left to say died on his lips. She really just….kissed him. He could have sworn his heart had jumped. Even now his heart was beating in a fast, uneven pace, sparked by the light touch of her lips. All he could do at the moment was stare at her, until he found the will to get his mouth moving. "N…Neon-s-sama…?"

"Bakaaaaaa, that's why…."

Even she was acting unusual. Normally confident, her head was slightly turned to the side in a bashful manner, hand covering her mouth as if not believing herself she had kissed him, and he could see the light pink blush dusting her cheeks. It was then that a memory overtook his thoughts, one that occurred a few days prior.

 ***FLASHBACK***

While tucked away in his room, Kurapika scanned through a sheaf of paper in his hand, most regarding daily reports of the compound and from the other guards. His attention was interrupted by a soft knock on his door, where he sat the papers down on his desk and stood up. Casually approaching the door, he unlocked it only to find Melody standing on the other side.

"This is unexpected… Something I can do for you, Melody?"

"Actually yes… But it may be better talked about inside." Was her soft reply. He was rather curious now, seeing as his friend rarely sought him out, and stepped aside, allowing entry. When Melody was inside, he closed the door behind her, returning to his seat at the desk.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Kurapika… It's about Neon."

At the mere mention of her name had his heart rate increase slightly. It was hardly noticed by him, for his thoughts took carried him away from the real world, but it was evident enough to Melody's acute sense of hearing. "As I thought…"

Brought out of his sudden reverie, Kurapika looked up at the cursed female, brows knitted together. "What do you mean…?"

"I can hear your heart beat, Kurapika. Anytime you are around Neon, its calm song changes. Even now, with just the mention of her name has the song playing off tempo. I've noticed it happening for a little while now. Is something going on?"

Was something going on? True, whenever around his charge Kurapika began to notice how…affected he was in her presence, but simply dismissed it. As he thought more on it, his brows furrowed, but from time to time his gaze would soften.

"I'm… not quite sure. It is rather unusual… for me to feel so… off, I suppose? But off in a good way. Almost as if I can't divert my attention anywhere else when I'm with her. And lately? I'm even more protective over her."

Bracing his elbows on his knees, his hands fold together as if in prayer. "I'm have no idea why…"

The entire time Melody watched him, observing his facial expressions and body language, as well as gauging his heartbeat. "Kurapika, do you think you might care for Neon?"

His gaze settling on hers, his lips curl into a slight frown. "Of course I care for Neon-sama."

Shaking her head, Melody gave a knowing look. "No Kurapika, I know you care. But do you think those feelings you have…that you might be…"

 ***END FLASHBACK***

'Could it be… That I love Neon-sama…?' the boy wondered, refocusing his gaze on the girl in question. Well, whether he did or not could be determined over time. For now, it was clear he held feelings for her, and it made him happy that he could share such a moment with her. And to prove her efforts weren't completely lost on him, his arms encircle her torso, pulling her into an unexpected hug.

"Neon-sama… maybe this once, my duties can wait…"

Shocked at first, Neon could only turn her head up to gaze at him with wide eyes. He was actually hugging her, without her having to initiate such an action first. But when his words registered in her mind, she was overjoyed, yet again throwing herself on him. Only this time she placed several light, shy kisses on him, from the corner of his mouth to his cheek, and everywhere in between. She was just so happy, and judging by the way Kurapika was growing flustered, and how he laughed while trying to get her to stop, she could tell he was too.

"N-Neon-sama, please…!"

"You're the best bodyguard ever!" She giggled, stopping her kiss attack to nuzzle into his neck. She didn't remain there long before she shot up, bouncing in excitement.

"Now will you play dress up with me?"

"Wait, Neon-sama-"

"You said you would! Now get up! We have a lot of clothes to go through!" Giggling more, the girl took hold of his hand, basically dragging him off the bed and towards her closet.

"Ah, but Neon-sama…! I never said-"

"Too late! Now change into this before I do it for you!"


End file.
